


Fandangled

by NighttimeVinyl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is eighteen, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Sam is fourteen, Short, fandangled, youll get it if you read the notes XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeVinyl/pseuds/NighttimeVinyl
Summary: Very short, I know, but I thought it was cute and I had some free time during Homeroom. Happy St. Valentine's Day!*After I typed this, Grammarly said that it didn't recognize the word. I was confused, like I thought it was a word. Then I got to thinking; I had never heard it really, in movies or TV shows, and hadn't really heard anyone outside of my state use it before. Then I realized it: I'm your everyday, average Midwesterner who says 'fandangled.' I was appalled. Anyways, it means 'fancy,' or 'complicated.'
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 46





	Fandangled

Dean knew that thinking about his little brother in that way was wrong. But every time he saw Sam's sweet little face, whether overcome with joy, or anger, or sadness, it made him feel a little better inside. He pinched his cute little cheeks when he was irritated, and Sam would swat his hands away. Dean sometimes wanted to kiss him; kiss his tears away when he was sad.

Sam had always been distanced from Dean and John, and Dean knew he was keeping his feelings inside. Dean was eighteen years old, and he could drive, and live on his own; Sam was fourteen years old; he couldn't even get a learner's permit, or go places without supervision. Not that John would let either of them go anywhere without supervision anyway, but still. Dean sometimes thought about running away. Even though he loved his dad, and he knew he owed it to the world to keep hunting, he sometimes thought about settling down in a nice little town, where Sam could stay in a permanent school, and have lots of friends, and play soccer, and get a scholarship to some fandangled* college where he could get a law degree, or whatever. Honestly, sometimes he didn't know what exactly this kid wanted. But he wanted Sam to be happy. He knew that. He just wasn't sure Sam did, sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, I know, but I thought it was cute and I had some free time during Homeroom. Happy St. Valentine's Day!
> 
> *After I typed this, Grammarly said that it didn't recognize the word. I was confused, like I thought it was a word. Then I got to thinking; I had never heard it really, in movies or TV shows, and hadn't really heard anyone outside of my state use it before. Then I realized it: I'm your everyday, average Midwesterner who says 'fandangled.' I was appalled. Anyways, it means 'fancy,' or 'complicated.'


End file.
